A spark plug including a pressure sensor built into the sensor accommodation chamber is referred to in Japanese Patent Application No. 092 600 24. In this spark plug, the other end of the connecting channel lies in the edge region of a middle housing part. A connecting electrode is fastened laterally on a nut configured on the housing, for screwing in the spark plug. In this spark plug, the connecting channel runs or extends to the outside at an angle from the transition between the housing sleeve and the middle portion of the housing.
Other spark plugs including pressure sensors in the housing sleeve are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,353 and PCT Application No. 9731251. In the case of the spark plugs discussed there, the connecting channel also extends to the outside at an angle in the middle portion of the housing.